February 15th
by LittleCheesePuff
Summary: Beca decided that Valentine's Day sucked. It was a day where companies everywhere stole the wallets of consumers "in love". As far as she was concerned, the only good thing about it was the chocolate on sale the day after. She went in the store to get chocolate, and came out with... a crush.
1. Chapter 1

Beca decided that Valentine's Day sucked. It was ridiculous- everything was pink and covered in roses, and there was a never ending stream of pictures of couples doing cutesy things on all the social media she could think of. Also, as far as she was concerned, Valentine's Day was more of a corporate scheme to steal the wallets of the non-single population (also known as herself). On the bright side, the day after Valentine's Day meant a huge sale in chocolate prices- and who was she to pass that up? If Beca was going to wallow in loneliness, she might as well do it eating some cheap chocolate.

Beca shuffled into CVS, passing makeup, cards, beverages (she rolled her eyes when she saw the pineapple juice sold out), until she got to the junk food aisle in the back. She grimaced, looking at the heart shaped boxes adorning the section. Deliberately ignoring them, she absentmindedly picked candy off the shelves, and sighed when she realized that the Hershey's chocolate was on the top shelf. " _Well, this is fantastic."_ Beca thought to herself. She stood on the toes of her shoes, trying to reach, but came an inch too short. Always having been a vertically challenged person, this situation merely frustrated her further.

"Oh, for the love of all that is–" Beca began, as she tried once more, determined not to let the shelves get the better of her. She used the bottom shelf as a ladder to give herself more height. "Got it!" She cried triumphantly, gripping the box of candy in her hand. Thoroughly underestimating how high the bottom shelf was, Beca's foot slipped and she landed on the ground, hissing a string of profanities. Her face contorted, back stinging in pain. That was definitely going to leave a bruise.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't recognize the figure in front of her. All she could make out was that they offered their hand to help her up, which she took gratefully. As she got to her feet, she got a better look at this person. It was a woman with luscious red hair, looking at Beca with a half amused, half concerned expression. Beca noticed that she was trying not to laugh at her predicament.

"Thanks," Beca said sheepishly.

"No problem." replied the other woman. "You taking advantage of the sale too?" She gestured to the pile of chocolate on the ground.

"Yeah. The only people I spent Valentine's Day with were me, myself, and I. Better to wallow in loneliness with some chocolate." Beca started to pick up the candy. The woman bent down to help, and Beca smiled gratefully.

"Really? I wouldn't thinking someone as cute yourself would be spending the day alone." The other woman said with a smile. "But who am I to judge?"

"Good question." Beca managed, composing herself. She cocked an eyebrow at this woman's compliment, but the pink tinge on her cheek betrayed the sardonic look on her face. She had been hit on before, but this time it seemed more gentle. "Your Valentine's Day wasn't too different from mine, was it?"

The woman chuckled. "Ah, not at all. I got home from work and had a bucket of ice cream and binged Netflix with the volume all the way up. My roommate had a date, so I had the apartment to myself."

"Nice. Mine involved a lot more of _Single Ladies_ on repeat, among other music." She paused. "Anyways. Ice cream? In February? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little." The redhead shrugged. "Not crazy enough to climb the shelves at CVS only to fall and maybe break something for a candy bar."

"Hey!" Beca protested playfully. "It was worth it. Besides, you're still the crazy one."

"Really?" The woman raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

Beca gestured to the bag of Almond Joys under her arm. " _Those,"_ she paused. "Are absolutely disgusting."

"Don't knock it till you try it! You could say that eating them brings me…" she gestured to the label of the bag. " _Joy!"_. She grinned, waiting for a reaction.

Beca admired her a bit in that moment, wondering briefly how one could so happy on a simple trip to CVS. Snapping out of it, she quickly understood the pun and groaned dramatically.

The redhead plucked a king sized pack of Reese's cups from the shelf. "C'mon, that was good. You're being…" she pointed at the bag. "Un-Reese-onable."

Beca laughed a little, and was rewarded by a delighted look on the woman's face. "Okay, that was pretty good." she admitted.

"Awww! You're too-" the redhead lifted the candy she was holding. "Sweet!"

Beca shook her head, but cracked a smile. "You're ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I'm gonna pay for my candy." She turned and headed for the cashier, and was followed by the other woman.

Seeing the two approach, the cashier asked, "Are you paying together or separately?"

"Oh. Uh," Beca stammered, not expecting the question. "Separately."

The cashier looked at the pair skeptically, but didn't argue. After paying for their food, Beca turned to face the redhead.

"Thanks for helping me out. It was really nice talking to you."

"Anytime. It was really nice talking to you too." The redhead smiled again. Beca could tell it was a genuine smile, as her eyes crinkled at the edges.

Beca was turned to leave, but quickly spun back around. "Wait. I never got your name. I'm Beca."

"Chloe. Chloe Beale." The redhead stuck out her hand, and Beca shook it. She liked the way that warmth flooded her fingertips at Chloe's touch. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't that bad after all, if Chloe Beale was involved.

 **Author's Note: Alright! All done! I wrote this completely on a whim. I saw a prompt on tumblr, and something went off in my head. I enjoyed writing it. Fanfic is fun, my dudes. As of now, this stands as a one-shot, but if people want it to continue, then it shall.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca didn't believe in the 5 food groups. As far as she was concerned, there were really only three: Chinese takeout, candy, and Red Bull. Most people would think that as a high class DJ, she'd take a bit more care of herself. Instead, a half eaten carton of shrimp lo mein was at the corner of her desk, candy wrappers littered the floor around her, and empty cans of Red Bull were strewn just about everywhere. Professional, right?

Beca figured she resembled a homeless person, but didn't particularly care. It was kinda just what happened when she was immersed in her work. She had gotten back to her flat one night when an idea had struck her and hadn't stopped working since.

She reached down to grab another can of Red Bull and was surprised to find that the case was empty. Beca realized that without some liquid energy she'd probably pass out on her desk, so she had no choice but to get some more if she wanted to keep going. Fixing her hair so it only _sort of_ resembled a rat's nest, she groggily made her way to the elevator and downstairs.

She stepped outside to face the frigid air. New York winters could be rough. Wind whipped around her face, throwing her hair into a flurry. She trudged through streets until she stopped at the local CVS. Beca sighed with relief when she stepped inside, basking in the warmth.

She dragged herself to where the drinks were stored. She spotted a row of Red Bull at the top. As she reached for it, she vaguely remembered stopping by CVS recently, but couldn't quite pin on when, or why. She grabbed as many as she could carry and prepared to step down. Memories flooded back when she heard a voice.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of last time, now would we?"

Thoroughly surprised, Beca lost her footing and landed with a soft thump on the ground. She remembered the candy, the fall, and the redhead- who happened to be standing right next to her. She wore jeans, a white V-neck, and her hair was up in a messy bun. It wasn't fancy, but Beca decided she liked the look on her.

Quickly regaining her senses, she replied, "Y'know, they do say that history repeats itself."

"Yeah, no kidding." The other woman picked the cans off the ground and offered her a hand up, which Beca gratefully accepted. "You're Beca, right? I'm Chloe. Do you remember me?"

"How could I not? Those bad candy puns weren't exactly forgettable."

"Hey! They weren't that bad."

Beca arched an eyebrow. "Were they?"

"They weren't. I think they were absolutely hilarious."

"Yeah, right." Beca actually did think that the puns were pretty funny, but she wasn't about to give Chloe the satisfaction. Besides, talking to Chloe made her smile. In her dazed, energy drink induced hangover, smiles were far and few between.

Chloe rolled her eyes, conceding. She handed her the Red Bull. "Why do you need so many of these?"

"I've got some work to get done. Won't be able to rest until it's finished, and…" Beca looked down at the cans in her arms and looked back up at Chloe. "As you can see, it's not even close to finished."

"Wow. That sucks." Chloe said sympathetically. "What do you do? Like, that requires that many energy drinks?"

"Music producer by day, DJ by night." Beca said, shrugging.

"When you say it like that, it kinda sounds like you're a superhero."

"Maybe I am." Beca wiggled her eyebrows, and Chloe laughed. "How about you? What do you do?"

"Me? I teach music theory and chorus at a high school nearby. Nothing as cool as what you do though," Chloe said.

"Well, I mean, you hang around bratty highschoolers all day and haven't gone completely crazy. I don't think I could stand being with kids for more than 10 minutes, so kudos to you."

"Thanks," Chloe said. Had Beca looked closer, she would have seen Chloe's cheeks turning pink at the comment. "I'm gonna leave you to whatever work you need to get done. Hopefully you go on another CVS run soon and we can talk some more, yeah?"

Beca nodded, smiling. "Definitely. See ya soon, Chloe."

Beca checked out her drinks, and walked out of the store. As she went, she was smiling. She rode back up the elevator with a bit of a pep in her step. The elevator dinged open, and Beca was ready to get back to work when she was met with a cross Stacie.

"You have a gig at Luke's club in an hour."

"Wait, what?"

"Exactly. C'mon." Stacie shoved her towards her DJ equipment. Beca quickly started packing up, while Stacie looked around at the state of her office.

"If I had a dollar for every candy wrapper I see on the floor, I think I'd have enough money to buy out the company that makes them."

"Oh, shut up."

Stacie gave Beca a once over. "Becs, you look like a raccoon."

"I said, shut up." Beca grabbed her bag and hurriedly got into the elevator. They rushed back to their apartment.

Beca threw open the door and ran into her room, throwing possible outfit choices on her bed. Stacie grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the bathroom.

"Nuh-uh. Shower first. I've seen dumpsters that smell better than you do right now."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Becs."

* * *

Chloe opened the door to her apartment that she shared with Aubrey. Aubrey was a successful businesswoman who had more money than she knew what to do with. Success came at a price, though. It was far too often that Chloe would receive a text saying that she'd be coming home around midnight. On bad days, she'd be staying overnight at her office to work.

Needless to say, Chloe nearly jumped in surprise when she saw the blonde on their couch.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here?"

"Working." The blonde said briskly.

"Here? You work at the office."

"Apparently I've accumulated too many unused days off. Remember Jonathan? My boss? He sent me home."

"And so you're working? On your day off?" Chloe asked incredulously. She glanced around the couch where Aubrey worked. A few empty Red Bull cans stood in a neat row on the table, which reminded her of a certain brunette. Her thoughts were quickly shaken off when she saw tired creases in Aubrey worked.

"Well, the cases aren't going to solve themselves." Aubrey shot her a teasing smile.

"You're insane."

"Insane is relative."

Chloe put the groceries from CVS on the table, and sat next to Aubrey. "Aubrey, close the computer."

"No."

"Aubrey, close the computer." Chloe repeated, more demanding this time.

"No."

Chloe grabbed the laptop from Aubrey and closed it herself. The blonde yelped in protest. "Chloe, you can't just do that! My clients cannot be kept waiting, they're–"

"Mostly rich, famous, pompous creeps. Even if you don't want to say it." Chloe finished for her. "You need to take a break."

Aubrey was about to speak again when Chloe shushed her. "No. I don't want to hear it. We're going to do something fun tonight, okay?"

When the blonde said nothing, Chloe continued. "I'm taking your silence as a yes. Put something nice on. We're going clubbing."

"What? Why can't we stay here?"

"A few drinks will get you to loosen up a bit." Chloe walked into Aubrey's room and started throwing clothes from the neatly arranged dresser at Aubrey. "Besides. You haven't gone out in so long."

"Chloe, you really don't–" Aubrey protested.

"Yes I do. Get changed. We leave in an hour."

Upon hearing fits of grumbling, Chloe called, "You'll thank me later, Bree!"

* * *

Beca and Stacie stepped out of their Uber, and smiled at the bouncer. The bouncer was a good friend of hers, Cynthia Rose. She had come here so often that all the bouncers knew her, but Cynthia was her favorite.

"Hey, shorty!"

"Hey, CR. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Who's this pretty lady?" CR said, motioning at Stacie.

"Stacie, meet CR. CR, this is my best friend, Stacie."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cynthia not-so-subtly looked over Stacie, then turned to face Beca. "Good to have you here, Bec."

"Nice to be here, CR. I'll catch you later."

As the brunettes walked through the door, Beca peeked her head back out. "Oh, CR. Your gay is showing, by the way." Before she could retort, Beca slipped inside.

She strolled past the dance floor and to the DJ booth, where she plugged in her USB and played a couple of old mixes while waiting for the people to trickle in.

It was only 9, and nothing would really get started till past 11 or 12. After queuing up a few more songs, she walked to the bar where Jesse worked.

"Becaw!" He called, smiling.

"Jesse! Long Island Iced Tea, could you?"

"Got it. How've you been?"

"Honestly? Sort of a mess." Beca recounted her spat with Stacie. She described the state of her office and indulged that she didn't actually know how many days she'd spent in there.

"For what it's worth, you do look good considering the circumstances." Jesse offered sincerely.

Beca looked down at what she was wearing. It wasn't anything new, just black skinny jeans, white V-neck, and a red flannel. "Thanks." She said. "I'm gonna take this back to the booth, okay?"

"You know as well as I do that's not allowed."

"You know as well as I do that I don't particularly care."

She sat down in the chair, and absentmindedly played more remixes until enough people were on the dance floor to start a party. Beca sat up, and worked the turntable as if it was a part of her. She fiddled with the buttons in front of her, and quickly lost herself in the music. Headphones on, Beca hardly registered the roar of the crowd as she nodded her head to the beat. It was like she was back in her office, and an hour had gone by before she noticed.

She would've gone on longer, but the buzzing of her phone in her back pocket snapped her out of it. Stacie's name appeared across the screen. Hurriedly setting up more songs to play on their own, she stepped out of the booth and went outside where she could hear.

"Yes?" Beca answered impatiently.

"Just ran into Luke. He said he wants to talk to you."

"He couldn't just go over to the booth and tell me himself?"

"Apparently not."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. See ya, Becs. Don't pass out."

"We'll see how it goes. Bye, Stace."

The line clicked, and Beca put her phone back in her pocket. She was about to head back inside when she saw the bouncer arguing with a girl outside the entrance. Next to them, a redhead stood, trying to diffuse the situation. Beca rushed over, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Hey, CR, what's going on over here?"

The girls turned to face her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Chloe?"

"Beca?"

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to the special place in hell for fanfic writers who start a fic and then take five million years to update it. It's right next to the place for fanfic writers who have 50 unfinished fics and then decide to start a new one. Not judging though, I'll see you guys there.**

 **Anyway. Sorry this took so long! I wrote 1,000 words then deleted them. Then 2,000 words then deleted them. The 2,000 more words and said, "Screw it." then posted it. Also, I don't actually know where this story is going, but have a vague idea. Suggestions are much appreciated. May or may not be looking for a beta in the near future, so if anyone is interested, hit me up. Love to all you guys. Hopefully will be back soon!**

 **~LCP**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This isn't an actual update. But please keep reading- I really do need your help on this one.**

 **I've been experimenting with writing styles these past couple months. If you guys have read my other fic, So We Meet Again, you can see how I've changed (for better or for worse, but hopefully better...). That being said- I was looking back on this fic and tried to update it but in the end realized that the way I write now is so different from the way I wrote a few months ago. I didn't want February 15th to start of sounding one way and then totally shift gears into another writing style.**

 **That being said, we've got decisions to make. And so I present you, dear readers, with choices. I can:**

 **1) Abandon February 15th to work on So We Meet Again, so I can actually update in a reasonable amount of time**

 **2) Abandon February 15th but start doing one-shots (So We Meet Again is so angsty and not gonna lie this angst is going to continue for a little while. I would like to try my hand at fluff- especially because there is so much angst going on that I would really like to write happy things. I will most definitely be taking prompts.)**

 **I had zero idea where I was going with February 15th, so in the end I decided to abandon it. The motivation left, but I would still really like to write what you all would like to read. Please drop me a review or a PM telling me what you'd like better, and I'll post the results on my profile bio in a few days' time. It doesn't have to be long or complicated- you can just send a number and I'll know what you mean.**

 **Thank you all so much. All of you. You guys are with me through less than great update speeds and changing of writing styles. I love you all.**

 **~LCP**


End file.
